Lessons in Love
by AmeNiSlytherin
Summary: Kero and Suppi meet up and discuss feelings that have been hidden for awhile. S/K. Not at all dirty, just a cute lil ficlet. R+R!


Lessons in Love  
  
((Disclaimer: All Cardcaptor Sakura rights go to CLAMP and Kodansha and the like. I would say Nelvana too, but they are evil.  
  
This is a cute little ficlet I dug up from about a year ago. I've always wondered why they have to be human in order to be in love. O_o I mean, isn't it all love in the end? Just cuz they aren't bishie as animals doesn't mean they aren't cute together =P No, I'm not a zoophile. Not at all.  
  
Please tell me what you think! My first anime fanfic, I think, at least the first I've finished. I may write a sequel or continue it if it gets enough good feedback, but I dunno how people will react. Please R+R! Much loves ^_^))  
"NANNNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?" Kero-chan's voice rang piercingly through the air.  
  
"I said I am going out with Syaoran tonight!" a 15-year-old Sakura tied her pink cherry-blossom kimono cheerfully, continuously smoothing her cinnamon brown hair.  
  
"Why? He is such a brat!" The guardian floated around the room, crossing his arms with anger.  
  
"No, he isn't! Once you get to know him, he is wonderful. I. I love him." Sakura smiled sweetly at her reflection in the mirror as it repeated the same words, her emerald eyes lighting with happiness.  
  
"Humph. I will never understand this love thing."  
  
"That is a shame."  
  
"Maybe. But.how can you go out with him? He is in Hong Kong!"  
  
"He is here on summer holiday. So are Meilin and Eriol. It is a big reunion! All the girls and I are going to have a slumber party afterwards. it will be so fun!"  
  
"They came back just to see you? What is so special about this love that people travel to other countries? .What does it feel like anyway?"  
  
Sakura paused, then giggled and blushed profusely. "It is so wonderful. it feels sweet and warm and.just.perfect!"  
  
"Hmm." Kero-chan pondered this for a moment. ".Like keeki!"  
  
Sakura fell over with exasperation. "N-not exactly."  
  
Suddenly the doorbell rang. The two heard the sound of voices downstairs.  
  
"See ya tomorrow, Kero-chan. I'll bring you sweets!" with that, the Clow Mistress was gone.  
  
Cerberus watched the group leave down the street from the window. It seemed that it was to be a group outing, for many people were there. He counted the pairings to himself.  
  
"Let's see. Sakura and Gaki. I can't believe it. and Tomoyo. wow; she still has that video camera.Eriol. Chiharu and Takashi. oh look, she's choking him again. must be lying. The Kid with some kid. I don't believe that either. and Naoko."  
  
Her shook his head. Love, eh? He had no mind for it. Certainly, he loved. he loved Sakura, because she was his mistress, but that hardly seemed like what she was talking about. He loved Clow Reed, his creator as well, but even that was not the same.  
  
Thinking this much frustrated him. He hopped onto Sakura's desk and sucked on a rock candy that Sakura had left for him. This seemed to soothe his nerves. He glided over to his video game selection, browsed through it and sighed.  
  
"I've already played all these. ch'k'sho."  
  
He sighed. Despite how much he hated to admit it, he felt terribly lonely. He wondered how long Sakura would be gone. and what sorts of sweets she would bring him.  
  
He tried to curl up and sleep, but he couldn't. That word kept rising into his head. Love.  
  
He sat up and growled at himself.  
  
"Oh Cerberus, you baka. this sort of thing shouldn't bother you. Clow didn't create you to love."  
  
"Heh, pity, that," An oily voice sounded from the window. Kero wheeled to find Suppinel Sun resting lazily against its pane, looking as serious as ever.  
  
"Suppinel! You're here too?"  
  
"Yes, Ruby Moon and I have accompanied our master here for the holidays. Off gallivanting about at that festival, though, no doubt." He shook his head with disapproval.  
  
"Yeah, well, I would too if I could be in human form."  
  
"Yes, I'm aware you'd go out and buy every sweet the festival could offer." His smile was rather stiff. Cerberus looked at him.  
  
"Why are you here, anyway?"  
  
"Oh, just thought I'd drop by and beat you at those video games." He closed his eyes proudly and nodded to the stack near the television. At this, Kero grinned.  
  
"Alright. You're going down!"  
  
Suppi opened one eye. "We shall see."  
  
They played for several hours. As it turned out, Kero-chan was the best at fighting games, with his "CERBERUS SUUPA SPESURIYA!" attack, while Suppinel won at most of the racing games they played. Finally, Suppinel put down his controller. "A 100 match draw. I'll quit while we're even. All this television is making me sluggish anyway."  
  
"Hah! You're just giving up."  
  
"Either way, it is finished." Suppinel was always rather final about these things, so Cerberus nodded. The duo looked out the window. The black guardian was the first to speak.  
  
"I wonder if they're having a good time.?"  
  
"I hope so." Came Kero's reply.  
  
"Hey, what did I overhear as I came in the house? You say you're not made to love?"  
  
"Yeah, that is what I said. Its true for all of us you know."  
  
For some odd reason, Suppi seemed amused. "Oh?"  
  
Kero was growing irritated. "Yes."  
  
".Odd then, isn't it?"  
  
"What?"  
  
".That Yue is in love."  
  
Cerberus was silent. ".Huh?"  
  
"Don't you know? Yue is in love with Sakura's older brother. Always has been. Its like he told her. He remembers and is conscious of all his human form's personality and decisions, even if it doesn't go both ways."  
  
".How do you know all this?"  
  
"I have my sources." Suppinel nodded proudly. ".That and the fact that by accident. I came across them making love."  
  
"NANI DEEEEE?!"  
  
"That's right."  
  
"But. how? They're both guys!"  
  
"Its possible."  
  
"He was the Snow Rabbit guy though, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The small guardian had lived long enough to know about sex and the like, even though he didn't really understand why it was such a big deal. It was just to reproduce, why the fuss? People spoke of it as though it was a taboo. He had never though of two members of the same gender having sex, and he was trying to figure out the reasons why and exactly how it could work. He leaned against the desk and looked a bit anxious.  
  
"How..did they do it?"  
  
Suppinel smiled a little, "Why do you want to know?"  
  
"I dunno, I'm curious."  
  
Suppi briefly described the partaking, and when he was finished Kero looked stunned.  
  
". Wow."  
  
"Interesting, isn't it?"  
  
"Er.I guess." The small yellow beast was still trying to picture a thing or two in his head, and then began wishing he hadn't. Finally, he turned to his peer. "Suppinel. when did all this happen?"  
  
"The last time we were here. Master was over for tea and we were upstairs fighting over octopus, remember? That time you were kind enough to leave one for me?"  
  
For some reason Kero found himself blushing. "Yeah, it was nothing."  
  
"Anyway, I had woken up and you were downstairs with Sakura. I was thinking of joining Master Hiiragizawa myself when I floated down the hall and heard the strangest noise. so I went to investigate, and." he shrugged a little. "I watched them from the start."  
  
Kero crinkled his nose a little. "But why would you watch them? I mean, it seems a little rude."  
  
"They didn't know I was there. Besides, I bet you would have watched too." Suppi chuckled a little. "It was. fascinating."  
  
"Bleeehhh." Kero looked disgusted. "watching my fellow guardian have sex with a mortal? No thanks."  
  
"Ha ha. you know, I'm rather surprised Ruby hasn't ever attempted sex. It seems just the type of thing it'd be interested in."  
  
"Yeah, I heard that. Especially with Sakura's brother. Ruby seems attached to him."  
  
".We're drawn to people with power. That is why you found Sakura, and both Yue and Ruby are attracted to her brother. Of course, Yue-san really is in love with him."  
  
".How do you know?"  
  
".Nani?"  
  
".How do you know they are in love?" The question had appeared again.  
  
Suppinel was very quiet for a moment. Then he looked at his fellow beast and cleared his throat. "I can just tell. I can see it in their eyes. The way Yue looks at Touya is enough to tell. The way he is always smiling, and the way he is so happy."  
  
Kero-chan looked back. "So. love makes you happy?"  
  
The black beast smiled. "Oh, very. The way Eriol feels toward Mistress Mitzuki makes him very happy indeed."  
  
"Huh. yeah, Sakura seemed very happy too. earlier, when she was talking about the Gaki."  
  
"You mean Li Syaoran?"  
  
".Yea."  
  
"Ah, I see. So she is finally coming to terms with the emotions she has had all along."  
  
"."  
  
".Surely you knew.?"  
  
"Not really, no."  
  
"Oh. Sorry."  
  
"Nah, don't worry about it. Her life. She is my Mistress and my dearest friend, and her happiness goes beyond my grudges. Besides, I don't really dislike him. He gets on my nerves now and then, but."  
  
Suppinel was grinning at his counterpart. "But you'd save him if he was in danger."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I see. You wanna sit outside? It's a little stuffy inside this room."  
  
".Yea, okay."  
  
They fluttered over to Sakura's window and sat on the sill outside. The sky was filled to the brim with stars, the moon shining lazily from behind distant clouds. It was a pretty evening, the night-bugs chirruping in response to Morse code from the twinkles of the sky.  
  
Suppi sniffed the air. "It's going to rain soon."  
  
Kero leaned back. "Eh. Fair enough. I wouldn't mind a little rain."  
  
" It rained a lot more back in England. I miss it. the weather is far too mild for my liking here."  
  
"Hmh. hey, why did you guys come back?"  
  
"Master wanted to go to the festival, Ruby wanted to harass Sakura's brother. and I wanted to see you."  
  
". You did?"  
  
"Well yea.. I.I got your letter and." Suppi looked slightly uncomfortable, ".I missed you."  
  
Kero smiled. "Ya, I missed you too. Sometimes it's nice to have another guardian around who's. like me. I get a little lonely once in awhile. Sakura is really great, but now that she's growing up she's spending a lot of time with boys. and Yue isn't exactly free either. even if he was he'd still be an old grouch anyway."  
  
Suppi laughed. "Yes, well, you would have a field day with Ruby. You two are very similar. Except it doesn't really confine itself to gender. You do."  
  
"So do you."  
  
"Well. I. am male."  
  
". Chotto matte! You mean to say you.. you've."  
  
"Hai."  
  
Kero looked somewhat taken aback. "You're joking."  
  
"That I am not, Cerberus my friend."  
  
".I don't believe this."  
  
"Believe it. Born as such."  
  
". I thought I was the only one. Yue chose to become male later on. but. woah!"  
  
Suppi shook his head, smiling again. " We can't get Ruby Moon to decide though, it is far too bouncy to pick one and stay there."  
  
"Always thought it'd make a good girl."  
  
"As have I."  
  
There was silence. Kero really wanted to ask Suppinel what was on his mind, but it was rather personal, and he didn't want to be rude. He glanced sidelong at his companion. There was so much he didn't know about the fellow Beast. What else could he be hiding? After endless moments he chanced it.  
  
"Oi, Suppinel."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
".Have you ever been in love?"  
  
The black beast pondered quietly for a moment, then smiled. "Yes."  
  
".With whom?"  
  
"..Well, when I was some years younger I had a crush on Master Hiiragizawa. and recently." he stopped.  
  
Kero pressed on. "Recently?"  
  
"Well, emotions have developed. I'm more in love with. my species now."  
  
"But there are only four of us in all. it's got to be a guardian!"  
  
Suppi averted his eyes. "Its true."  
  
Kero looked uncharacteristically serious. "Well certainly not Ruby."  
  
Suppi smiled wryly and shook his head. "Not even I have that much patience."  
  
Kero chuckled shortly. "You don't know Yue that well. and that leaves." he paused and glanced back at his companion. ".Suppinel.?"  
  
".Yes, Cerberus?" His voice was calm, but tense.  
  
".Is it. me?"  
  
"For someone of your mentality, you're a sharp fellow."  
  
"Watashi?" Kero stuttered, cheeks reddening.  
  
"Anata." Suppinel bowed his head in confirmation, a tender shade of pink spreading across his face.  
  
Kero seemed to be at a loss. ".I.why me?"  
  
Suppi grinned as he stared at the ground. "Well, I think it's because of the fact you were always full of yourself. It's rather. rather cute really." He coughed. "I don't know, you are just so different from me. You're exciting, you're loud. you can stuff more sweets than anyone I know. you're just. you."  
  
Kero blushed deeper. "A.arigatou.."  
  
"Do itashimashite." Suppi's large turquoise eyes rose to meet the gaze of their small ebony companions. He kept his smile on, but the yellow beast could see something like pensive apprehension in the depths of his face.  
  
"Suppinel.ano-"  
  
"KERO-CHAN! KONBAN WA!" Sakura's voice rang out clear on the air. Kero started. He looked out over the street to see Sakura and the remainder of her friends approaching. She had obviously seen him, because she was waving in his direction.  
  
Suppi smiled. "My master will have returned. I should be leaving." He placed his paw on Kero's. It's been nice to see you. Please write to me again- I greatly enjoyed your last letter."  
  
Suppi-chan leaned in suddenly and pecked Kero's cheek. Then he got up and hovered to the doorway. He turned back once more. "Sayonara."  
  
"S.s.sayonara."  
  
With that, Suppinel left.  
  
***  
  
Sakura made her way up to her room, humming cheerfully, a bag of souvenir sweets clutched in her hand. She pushed open the door softly and looked around for her friend.  
  
Kero sat on the windowsill gazing up at the clear sky above. She crept over and knelt next to him.  
  
"Kero-chan, daijobu?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
She glanced down at him. "Was it good to see Suppinel again?"  
  
Kero bowed his head, blushing. "Hai."  
  
Sakura paused for a moment, then smiled. "Oh, I brought these for you!"  
  
She presented the sweets to the yellow beast, who took them with a smile. "Arigatou, Sakura."  
  
The girl giggled softly and began to change into her pajamas. As she did so, she heard that familiar voice ask her a question.  
  
"Oi, Sakura. when you're in love, does your heart beat faster? Do you feel light and dizzy? Do you get a strange sort of pang inside?"  
  
Sakura looked up. "Hai. that's exactly what its like! How did you know all that Kero-chan?"  
  
Kero smiled, touching his cheek in the spot where Suppi had kissed him. "An old friend just gave me a few lessons in love."  
  
((So what do you think? Some of the details might not be straight, and I totally made up the choosing of gender thing, but other than that I think it went alright. Please note I am illiterate in Japanese. Don't hurt me. Thank you. ^_^ Bai bai!)) 


End file.
